


Your Private Investigator

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parents Lightwood, Film Noir, Malec Meeting, PI Luke Garroway, PI Magnus Bane, Past Alec/Lydia, ficletinstruments week 6, future malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Magnus hates being given cases, basically everyone's an idiot… until they're hot.





	Your Private Investigator

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

"Bane!" Garroway called, gesturing him into his private office.

"Oh yay, another idiot." Magnus muttered under his breath, but stood gracefully, walking into the office. "What's up, Luke?"

Instead of speaking, Luke handed over a file for Magnus' next victim… Uhm, case, which Magnus flipped through as Luke spoke.

"His name's Alexander Lightwood, a family friend, otherwise I would've taken this case, but he believes his ex-fiancé is trying to find a way back into his life with threats and lies. The fiancé's name is Lydia Branwell. Branwell and Lightwood were together for 6 months before a forced engagement by Lightwood's parents. I believe this was due to Lightwood admitting his was gay to them, which they didn't accept. Lightwood finally broke it off the day before the wedding, a few months ago."

"And the rest of the story?" Magnus asked, eyes raising suspiciously.

"He thinks his parents are the ones encouraging Branwell to lie, even if he knows the lies are false. When he confronts his parents, they plead ignorance, and imply he should get back with her."

"He wants to know if his parents are involved. Why?" Magnus stopped reading the file now, taking the information from Luke instead.

Luke sighed looking a little embarrassed. "He's looking at taking Lydia to court and doesn't want any surprises."

"Luke, you know I hate court cases!" Luke held his hands up submissively. 

"I know, but Magnus, please. You're the most understanding PI we have, Alec's a… difficult person to get to know and accept, but he's a genuinely nice person, and I want to be able to help him."

"You sure it's nothing personal?" Magnus asked looking pointedly at Luke.

"Alec is like a son to me, so no. That's why I can't take the case. I did promise him the best though." 

"I hate when you use flattery against me." Magnus groaned.

"Sorry, but it's true, you are the best." He paused, making eye contact. "Will you take it?"

"What sort of threats and lies are we on about?"

Luke grinned, knowing he'd won. "Well, the main one's saying she's pregnant, but Lightwood has promised me that if she is, it's definitely not his. Then the usual threats of - If you don't take me back I'll…" Luke made exaggerated hand movements to imply continued conversation. 

"And what's the ultimate goal?" 

"I believe Lightwood would like a restraining order on Branwell. The rest's a family matter, unless he takes his parents to court too, but I doubt he will."

The next day Magnus was at Lightwood's address, knocking nervously on the door as he always did with a new case, hoping he'd be finished quickly. When the door swung open, Magnus stared, his brown eyes meeting the beautiful hazel eyes of the man, Alexander. Slowly, his eyes skimmed down Alexander's body appreciatively before moving back to his face, where Alexander's cheeks had gained an adorable flush. 

"Oh, your picture doesn't do you justice. I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane, your Private Investigator."


End file.
